


Vampire's Love: Uncut

by cadkitten



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Obsession, Romance, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde has been in love with the same girl for what feels like an eternity, even to a vampire. Kaz eventually realizes he has feelings of his own and attempts to get Hyde to notice him; a, perhaps, futile execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Love: Uncut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Based on Vampire's Love PV.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Unkown.Despair.Lost." by Dir en grey

There was something frustrating about the fact that Hyde never did manage to get over her. It was inherent in his system to follow her from one life into the next, watching... waiting... and never doing a damn thing about the way he desired to be in her life. It drove Kaz absolutely mad on a regular sort of basis, his annoyance over the other constantly flitting around after her ceasing to fade after the first twenty or so years of it. A tiny, pointless human life and he kept after her like she was the best thing in the world, simply because she was the reincarnation of the woman he'd once loved. Stupid, if you asked him.

At first, it was simply stupid little things. Money left for her parents when she was young. Robbers thwarted from taking what hadn't been theirs to start with. But then it had become larger and larger with time, more and more obvious. Hyde would leave her things with his notes attached once she was older, more capable of romance. Always the love notes and the mushy bullshit that drove Kaz madder than most things the other did. The umbrella, the roses, the cakes on her special days... it was all so elaborate and orchestrated. And for what? It wasn't like Hyde was going to pop out of the shadows eventually and tell her he loved her. He wasn't going to wake up one morning and finally walk right up to her front door and present himself as her secret admirer, the vampire and her lover from another life.

To make matters worse, somewhere along the line, Kaz had lost interest in simply following Hyde around. Rather, he found himself watching him with a different sort of demeanor, a new light in his eyes when he flitted between here and there. Spend too long with someone and you start to care about them in a way you never wanted to, he supposed. For the first few weeks after he figured it out, he kept it to himself... that was, until he realized he was only doing what Hyde was, on a smaller scale. And he'd taken the leap into the unknown, telling him everything he felt and how he'd come by these emotions to start with.

And it had been one of the more pointless verbal adventures of his life, as Hyde had simply shook his head, telling him he loved another and he'd never be able to let that go. Within a fraction of an instant, Kaz had become nothing again, his emotions pointless against the backdrop that was Hyde's romantic drama. He'd wanted to spit hateful things at him, scream that he was being an asshole of the worst kind. But he didn't dare, refused to let it sink him that far into someone he was not.

Weeks turned to months, which in turn faded into years. In all that time, Kaz did his best to move on, to move forward with his life and simply leave Hyde to his musings all on his own, Hyde's silly lovesick obsession to be only his and not shared with the man who wanted nothing to do with it. But no matter how far away he wandered, it was as if life intercepted him, pulled him back in and wrapped him around its little finger. He left only to have to come back for one reason or another. Chased away from wherever he'd gone, pushed into the old haunts by the refusal for new ones to accept him... and finally by the sheer fact that he couldn't find a different job than the one he'd been holding down and it simply wasn't going to allow him to move too far away from Hyde to start with.

The final straw, the one that made him move back in with the man who was easily labeled as a psychotic, happened late one evening. It wasn't dark and wasn't due to be for another few hours. But he was carrying his umbrella and the clouds were out, making it easier for him to remain beneath the shade of the simple black creation. He was walking along, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other clutching the umbrella, his eyes flitting over the crowd in front of him. Before long, he found he was tracking the footsteps, completely unintentionally, of his former compatriot. 

It was, with great annoyance that he moved a little faster, to catch up and at least perhaps say hello to the man. He was stopped by the sheer fact that it became obvious why Hyde was out, tracking the girl yet again. Shaking his head, Kaz turned to leave, pausing by a newspaper bin to gaze after him and heave out a sigh. And that was when his world changed just as rapidly as Hyde's and the girl's. The girl walked out into the street, not paying attention to anything but her book, and Hyde dived after her his umbrella falling to the ground. He shoved her out of the way and in an instant, he was struck by the vehicle. His body landed in a heap in front of the car, the girl sprawled to the side, clearly much better off than Hyde himself was.

Everyone crowded around and Kaz knew in an instant what he had to do. Darting out from where he'd been, he grabbed Hyde and then they were gone, faster than anyone could have possibly caught with the naked eye. 

Two days later and Hyde finally woke up, but by then it was too late for Kaz. He'd simply given back in to old habits and given up on moving away from Hyde. It seemed the further away he got, the more trouble the vampire got himself into. Narrowly avoiding detection for all vampires, basically getting himself in a situation he couldn't get out of, and from the way things appeared around his home... he was doing nothing but moping all day anyway.

And, once again, Kaz found himself in the other's home, back in his rightful place and watching over the other like a hawk. He watched while the other found photos of the woman he'd saved and continued to simply hold them and stroke them for hours on end. He waited as the girl she'd once been aged into something older, and watched Hyde's care for her never once falter. He had to give him this... at least he was consistent, regardless of how she looked. And, he waited.

A small fraction of eternity crossed their paths, coming and going while Hyde continued to take exceptional interest in the goings of this girl. He watched her marry and birth children. He watched her children age and leave their home. And finally, he watched her through her window as she breathed her last breath and died peacefully in her sleep some sixty years after the night he'd nearly died for her. Even upon the evening of her funeral, Hyde was there, lurking in the background, watching as they lowered her casket into the earth. And behind him, stood the remaining solid presence in his life: Kaz.

It was in the following months that Hyde finally took interest in the other vampire. He seemed to notice him in between the fits of anguish over the second loss of the love of his life, coming to him and simply sitting close by or even asking him to come and play the piano at his side. Time and again, Hyde would get close to him and then fade away, falling back into his pit of despair. 

Nearly two years passed before Hyde finally stopped the routine of come and go. He appeared one day at Kaz's side and there he remained, the ever faithful shadow, walking in the footsteps of the somewhat taller man. For the first time in all the years Kaz had known Hyde, he very nearly treated Kaz as though he were the superior and Hyde himself the underling.

In time, it turned to something faintly more, the other vampire seeming to accept the sporadic affections Kaz doled out, never turning away or denying anything that came his way from the other. And that, Kaz supposed, was more than he could have ever really asked for. 

**The End**


End file.
